Dreaming in all the Wrong Places
by ilykthxbai
Summary: modern day. first fanfic. EC pairing.


**Authors Note:**  
I do not own any of the characters from the _Phantom of the Opera_, the only ones I take full credit on are the ones you do not recognize! So Please read and review.

and...ENJOY!

* * *

IN COMING CALL. IN COMING CALL. 

"What!" Erik yelled into the phone.

"Good morning to you too sunshine." Erik's long time friend Nadir announced in the phone.

Erik growled he was in no mood at all to talk at the moment. He was having this exhilarating dream.

"What is it that you want at 7 am in the morning?" Erik demanded.

"Oh, just a wake up call." Nadir simply stated.

"Wake up call for what?" Erik literally screamed into the phone.

"Well you know, how you are taking over my job for a month since I am out of town. Today is the first day of school."

Erik sat up in bed. "That is today?"

"That is today." Nadir agreed and started to laugh and hung up.

Erik plopped back down on the bed and looked up at the ceiling and all he could think about was how he was so blessed to have a friend like Nadir.

"Christine, wake up! Where is your digital camera?" Christine's roommate Olivia demanded while barging into her room.

"I don't know, I think its over there." she pointed to some unknown location in her room.

"Okay." her room mate went on to look for the camera.

Christine was about to get back to that wonderful dream she was having, what was it again? Oh yes, that's right….

"ITS NOT HERE!" Olivia yelled. "WAKE UP! Christine you promised I could use it today."

"I don't recall, go away." Christine opened one eye to see what time it was, it was 7 am.

"Christine please I really need to borrow it. NOW WAKE UP!" she screamed as she walked back out of Christine's room.

Christine rolled over on her back and looked up at the ceiling wondering why she was so blessed to have such a lovely room mate.

"CHRISTINE! CAMERA!"

She knew it was Erik the moment he walked into the office, who could miss the mask he wore that covered up half of his face. But Nadir made it perfectly clear that no one should bring up the mask and that Erik was a amazing man and they would have no problems with him working there. Which made since, she didn't really understand the reason behind the mask from what she saw he was a pretty handsome man. After all who can forget about his music and compositions at the opera house. He is like a legend.

"Good Morning you must be Erik." the young secretary said.

"Yes that would be me" as Erik watched her stare at his mask for a little longer than necessary. It never failed.

"Well follow me and I can show you around and directed you to your 'office' for the next month." she gave a soft smile.

"No need. I already know where everything is." he plainly stated.

"Okay then. Well, Good Luck" and she was gone.

This should be interesting Erik thought to himself has he walked backed out.

American High, what a great name for a high school, no? Christine thought to herself as she looked up at the building before her. Senior year couldn't of come fast enough. Even though it was going to be her last year she was already to move on the next chapter of her life. High school games did not keep her interest any longer.

"Christine!" Meg came up behind her and gave her a quick hug.

Meg and Christine have been best friends since before they were even born.

"Hey, Meg. Ready to take on our last year?" Christine smiled.

"Girl, you know it. PART--A!" Meg started doing a little dance.

Both girls started laughing.

The first day of school is always the same, chaotic. It turned out that Meg and Christine had no classes together which wasn't a big surprise since Meg is in all of the advanced classes and well Christine on the other hand had enough trouble just passing gym. They did have one class together and that was French at the end of the day. So for most of the day expect for lunch and French class Christine was pretty much by herself. She didn't really have that many friends expect for Meg because she liked to keep to herself mostly especially since her father died 3 years ago.

Finally, the day was coming to a close and it was time to go to French class.

Meg and Christine met up in front of the door.

"Man first day has been a drag" Christine stated .

"Tell me about it. Did you know Kevin didn't even show up for the first day of school!"

Kevin being meg's ex boyfriend from last year, they haven't seen or talked to each other since school ended.

Christine just laughed and shook her head. "Ohhhh, Kevin" she continued laughing as she walked inside the classroom.

The day went pretty slow since this school had nothing really organized which right away got on Erik's nerves but he went along with it not trying to draw anymore attention then needed. Just one month and then it will all be over and you can go back to the place you call home and write your music Erik thought when he started to see the students for the last class period of the day enter.

Most of the kids where in the seats before the warning bell went off but he knew there would be more coming so he wasn't surprised when the warning bell went off the door to his class room opened up and the last remaining teenagers came pouring into the room.

….and that's when he saw her.

….and that's when she saw him.

* * *

review please and thank you. 


End file.
